Masses of distruction 2
by Crimson-Angel's-Assassin
Summary: A typical 16 year old girl gets kidnaped and turned into a AngleXhumanXvampire, and is being used as a wepon for war.


_Masses of Destruction_

___**By: Elizabeth burke**_

_**Chapter one**_

_** Ever heard of a perfect world? Ever heard of a world were evil didn't exist? That it all got hidden below "our" world, ever knew what type of evil was out there to kill us all? Well in this one I'm going to tell you about is perfect. People hate one thing and that is angles, it doesn't matter if they are good ones or evil ones. There all in an underground prison just like Alcatraz. Where two thousand years passed before a young girl figured out how to escape this is her story, of living in between two warring races: humans and angels. My story starts out with a girl that was about the age of 16, she was tall and willowy she had one blue eye and one naturally black eye, known as a freak of nature. she had wings coming out of between her shoulder blades, large tattered black leathery wings, she was an evil angel, angel that was out for revenge , one of the ones that got put in jail for being evil and an angel, her long black and red hair flowed out behind her as she ran to the meeting place of the Human, she already knew she would not be allowed in the sacred place knowing that it would kill her as soon as she stepped foot in the building, but she knew it was worth a try. Her name is Seraphim, she was originally human her name then was Emily Sanders she was an A straight student at her school and played every sport school had to offer. Until on the fateful day of November, Friday the 13 2009 she got captured and experiments got put on her and she eventually became a hybrid part angel part human. Her christened name became Seraphim. Listen now children, here is a story that has been told throughout history, and it is now going to come to present day. Just hide if you don't want to die buy Seraphim's own hands. If you do then don't forget to call us back in the human world, we miss you now go in to this story. Have fun we won't miss you.**_

_** I knew I mustn't go in there and if I did I knew I would be killed or hurt, but I was going to try. The meeting place was a big Gothic style house, with gingerbread across the front of it, engraved in obsidian. The pillars were granite and towered 50 feet up in the air. It was a big building with a roof made of glass. So I went in there and I also knew it was a human sacred place but I went in it anyways and when I stepped foot inside I was surprised that nothing happened. Maybe they already knew I was coming, I could feel that something was wrong and believe me there was something wrong alright, as soon as I stepped foot in the hall "angel ! Kill it, don't let it live!", but I did what I had to do I ran head first at them and BANG!, my steel studded foot hit the marble floor and made a big whole were I had been, as I ran at them and my battle axe hit them when I threw it, hit them dead, between the eyes, my mind flashed back to the day I learned to throw my axe, now I was throwing it like a pro. That never meant anything to me though, I did what I had to do, and that was to kill all humans and let us angles be, and free.**_

_** I was in a middle of a battle when a man came out of shadows, who are you? What do you want here, with me? **_

"_**Nothing I mean no harm human" I said "who are you? Are you going to be ok? What is your name, if you have one that is?" **_

"_**My name is Borik, I'm part angle and part vampire, a mutant, being" he said. "I'm willing to help you escape this place, and come help me get rid of filthy humans" I finished. "I'm willing to help you under one thing and that is that you have to help me find my brother, I think he is in the underground prison, called Alcatraz." Borik said. "Okay I'll help, I know the way in there and the way out, come one" I said back to him.**_

_** "Why do you know how to get in and out?" Borik asked me. "I know because I was a prisoner there for a few hundred years, why" "just wondering that is all" he told me. **_

_** As we left all that was seen was a big hole were the meeting place used to stand, before I blew it up, a bio-detonator of blue liquid and a match to it and it blew up in blue flames, I laughed as we walked away, my battle axe sheathed between my shoulder blades where my wings where hidden. we Angles are the only being around that use them, the bio-detonator's, they are the strongest weapon next to air soft guns that the death dealers use, a group of vampires that hunt and kill werewolves and other underworldish beings. As they left and went to Alcatraz a person blocked their path, the thing was dressed all in black and had dead pale skin, long black hair, and icy blue eyes that suddenly changed to red and back. **_

_** "Damn" I said, I knew he would show up one point or another. "Who is he?" Borik asked, "He was a good friend of mine, once my lover" I said. "Why isn't he anymore?" Borik asked "He turned Vampire, looked to become a death dealer, and looked at the chance to kill me. "His name is Kraven, he and I go way back, and he knows it!" I shouted. But well no one really cares enough to do anything, "most likely you are here to see me right?" I said as calmly as I could without blowing up in to a rampage. **_

_** "You are just who I'm here to see" Kraven said. What if I told you that I would want to change you into one to? "No" I said, "this will not happen to me and I don't need it "I said to him. "I don't want to, I'm not ready yet" I ran as soon as I said that and I ran towered the cliff and I jumped, my big black tattered wings opened, letting layers of dust come out of them. God this feels so good to be in the air again, and to be free from conflict for a few minutes feels great and it could be the best thing in the world to feel is to fly. Being in a cell for so long and not getting the chance when I became free seemed kinda odd now I was flying! Doing what I wanted to do. I'm going to fly, to another world one that doesn't exist, like the old world that got destroyed when the underworld killers came in and killed everyone and made new creatures, I happen to be one of the victims of the "nuclear disaster" as we all call it now. They all thought it was an accident well it wasn't and the worst part was my mom and dad died, I never even got to say bye. This is life and I can't change it even if I try, or so I thought at the time.**_

_** Chapter two **_

_** I later got in to a lot of stuff humans would do and nothing killed me no matter how hard I tried to kill myself I still lived. I was not the type of angel that wouldn't want to live, if I had to I would have a human kill me, but none were to be found around here, I would have to go to the next town over. **_

_** Now I was going to go get in to better clothes and go to town as human but that isn't bad because I still had human in me part human. I got to my house at a little after 7:16 and ran up to my room, looked in a closet for a long time before deciding to where a long black tattered sleeveless dress, that used to be a friends while she lived here before she died, she was wearing this dress when she got killed, blood stains still on the bodice and now this dress was mine and when I looked in the mirror I decided on wearing black eye shadow with red underneath it, black eyeliner, black nail polish and I put red streaks in my hair, I looked again and I also put on a pair of leather steel toe and studded boots that I got earlier that week and the ones I wore at the meeting place of the human. Now I was ready to leave, but before making sure my wings were hidden from all humans. **_

_** This was the last resort to how I got to the town, I rode a big black Percheron stallion that was my mom's but I got him when she died. **_

_**But I also knew that if I were to die he wouldn't have anyone to go to. So most likely he would ether die or go wild again. **_

_** I used to know the meaning of love. But know I don't. I just wish I were free from you, from these Shackles that hold me in place while you kill me, this is not what I what. I no longer live for you but solely for myself. I never will know that meaning and even if I did no one would love me ever again do to what I did to myself and everyone around me.**_

___**Chapter three **_

_** My parents died from these humans and I want them dead. Humans are not what I would call predictable. We angels are not to be trusted but I trust angels more than humans so when it comes to helping people I say no. only because of what happened to my mom and dad, they died all because of human scientist destroying them and the rest of my world. If I could I would kill them all and say good bye and never see them again. I want to kill my parents next if I ever see them again!**_

___**Chapter four **_

_** Borik and I had been traveling for a few hours when there was a road block. "Humans! shit, Run now!" I yelled at him. "Why" Borik asked. "Don't ask me questions just do it I can take care of this here just go" I decided after that I would take them on and kill them all and show not mercy toward them at all, my real life was just starting. **_

_** So I ran as fast as I could to where the humans were telling everyone to go line up at the wall, and if I didn't know better to go stop them I bet they would all be dead right now.**_

"_**STOP!" I shouted, when they didn't I said it again and finally after a few tries I got my bio-detonator working up to speed and after I decided what to do the humans and all the guards went down, deader than a doornail, blood coming out their mouths. I felt good after that and I and Borik and my horse got through the gate in to Netherland, a land that humans long ran before we angels came along. Netherland is a big open space where the World used to be was the big "Nuclear Disaster" hit and killed humans, now that area is called The Netherland, for that reason. I've never liked the Netherland, they stunk like human blood and smoke. I will never like the Netherlands, and I hope I can do something to make it the world again.**_

_** If I could do anything in the world I would go far away, and fly away to this world that we have lived in for so long, I just wish that sometimes I never existed, never became the solver of the world, never lived through the experiments, never wanted to live. I've always thought that I could be free and live a happy life and forget this problem I was in. All humans deserved to die and I was going to do it myself if it was the last thing I did before the ashes clamed me as theirs, yes I knew I was going to die soon and I could feel it in the air. If I did then who knows what would happen to me after I did, no one was there to see me no one was there to watch me as I dwindled to nothing, to see me as I disappear.**_

_** Borik and I used a portal to get in to the human world and decided were to start, we were starting with the towns with children, which was almost every town around, accept the towns were kids weren't allowed, because of one thing or another . We were like a twister in a trailer park, as we massacred everyone and anyone that got in our way blood could be seen and screams could be heard smoke billowed from houses and the sky turned blood red as it began to rain. people ran as we ran after them, the human world was going to fall and fall hard. As if anyone needed to live no one really did, until we came to my old hometown were I lived before being captured. I hit every home and school in site of my Bio-Detonator and I laughed as I saw some of my old friends and I hit them and they fell, blood coming out of their mouths as the looked around to see what hit them, so many lives lost because of me and I didn't really care. I was heartless and careless I was everything I never wanted to be when I was human, my life then didn't matter and now I had a purpose and I was afraid that was going to be taken away as soon as people found out who was the destroyer. Destruction, oh how I loved that word the only one that I really worshiped, all angels were taught to love god and be happy, yeah right! For me it was all about killing, thieving, hating people, and burning towns and cities until nothing was left. This is my world now and I wanted to control it the way I wanted it to be controlled. **_

_**I will never know what truly happened to me that cold miserable night, I wish I knew but I think it is in history and it wont be repeated again by me. My parents were turned werewolves now and that I could just as well die from their hand, and die happy and forget about all the things that they did to me, and what I did to them.**_

_** I was always hoping that I would be set free after what my parents did to me, but it never happened I'm still here, and the memories have stayed with me for this long, and they will never die!. Fighting not for freedom but for revenge for what people did to me and my life! **_

_** My friends I had made betrayed me again and this time I am alone. I have no clue what is going to happen after my parents kill me. And I rather not know at all. But I know one thing I will be ready for it, no matter what.**_

_**We finally got Borik's brother out of Alcatraz and we where now traveling hard on the old battle trail. **_

___**Chapter five**_

_** Borik and his brother left me. Now I will be on my own to create an army big enough to take over the world. It will be made up of mutants like me everything from werewolves to fairies and everything in-between!, I'm going to rock this world so hard that they will never see it coming! I'm going to rule and this time no one can stop me, even if they wanted to they couldn't. I know that I'm an angel but if the supervisors saw me they would want to have me killed as fast as they can. I would be killed before the whole counsel and they would be glad that they didn't need to have me around anymore. **_

_** "Seraphim!" someone yelled at me as I ran, I turned around to see Tomi, Borik's brother running toward me he had a look of shear panic and I did what I should've done long ago. I pulled out my Bio-detonator and said" sorry Tomi I have to do this" and I shot him dead, without even looking as his body fell in to bloody bits and pieces on the ground in front of me. I was covered in blood and I was going to keep it on me until I have a use to scare people with it and tell them that I am going to kill them to, to show I am a demon and I will prove it to all who get in my way. I was turning in to the ultimate war machine. And this time there was no turning back and no one stopping me from doing anything bad. I just killed one of my best friends and I was starting to regret it. Even if he helped me, I still hated him and this is when I figured something out, I hated him yes but in some ways I loved him!. But now he is dead and gone for the world. **_

_** I didn't cry I just walked away and found my horse waiting for me in the valley where I left him. I had just got to my horse when a person came up to me and asked me about directions to Marral City, which is the biggest city around. When I thought about it, Marral city was 4 hours walking from here and this we all knew would lead to her dying!, and by who? You ask. I will tell you, I will kill her and I will do it NOW! My demon wouldn't shut up he kept going on about her and about what her blood smells like and to have her writhing as I killed her.**_

___**Chapter six**_

_** This is what I live for I told the girl. She looked only 12 and was traveling alone. She told me her name was Alyssa and she was part red eye dog and vampire. I knew this was a bad mix. And she still didn't even know I bet. This was my only time to do what I wanted to do, KILL! So I made her walk alone for about a mile and put my bio-detonator to her head, it shot all the way through her brain and out through her eyes, she screamed and called me a monster and a freak, I already knew I was one but this time she died buy my own two hands, brain dissolved, legs and arms fell off and just her torso was left, that too was gone when I put a silver bullet to her breast and she was lost to the world. **_

_** I was just about to leave the scene when Kraven found me. " What do you want?" I asked. "Ready to be changed?" he said looking at me with a smile that showed fangs. "Yeah go ahead change me see what it does!" I screamed, not at all happy with that idea. I also knew that my human half would be gone forever if I did the change, so my new inner-demon decided for me, I got changed. **_

___**Chapter seven**_

_** He took me to a big building and brought me in to a room, the room turned out to be his. He laid me down on the bed and brought his face near mine and told me that I would be fine. His fangs slid cleanly out of their sheaths and where brought to my white neck. And next thing I knew I was next to another body as equally cold as mine. W...where...Am I? I thought. As if reading my thoughts he told me I had passed out after he changed me. This is when I knew I was no longer angel and human. I was part vampire and part human. This is when I thought was it a good idea? I have no idea but this time I was glad I did it. And I wanted to continue my dream. I got out of Kraven's bed and walked to the mirror in the corner and saw myself for the first time in a long time. I was beautiful but deadly and I still hoped my bio-detonator still works. So I left and walked to the training grounds and took all my power in me and forced it out. And next thing I knew I had the big bomb like weapon in my hands I felt so good having it in my hands I let my power lose, I smiled and at this moment I knew I was going to be a fighting weapon myself. I shot a ball of hot blue flame at the target and the next thing I knew someone got in the way and stopped it dead in its tracks. "Yeah that will be great in the next war we are going to have." Kraven told me. "Can I ask you something?" I said. "what?" he asked "am I a Death Dealer?" I said with an odd look on my face. "yeah you are" Kraven said and past by and let my fire hit the target with a loud bang. But it kept on traveling all the way to the next city over and blasted every building in sight. That was something I didn't even know I could do. I was just about to leave when Kraven caught my arm.**_

_** Chapter Eight**_

_**We teleported in to his room once again and this time he came up to me and pressed his lips over mine. Chaste kisses where all I ever shared with him, but now, oh my god this was heaven, passionate kisses and him pushing me down on his bed and still kissing me, yeah he may have been my old lover but now he was my new one. I was never going to leave his side I was going to stay but him and help him destroy humanity. Right now my mind was off that and it was on the man that was going to be making me his. At the end of the night we laid together entwined in each others limbs. Under the silk sheets talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Kraven told me that he loved me, and he had finally tamed a wild animal, I found out that the animal was me. I may be brutal for a girl but I had my reasons to be.**_

_**I also found out that my parents and their army was on the move and they where headed for me, with an army of HUMANS! What the hell! They I thought hated humans. So instead of acting rationally I stayed in bed by Kraven and fell in to a deep sleep. There is a puzzle a puzzle that is my home. My heart is locked inside that puzzle. One you will never see, my heart, my mind. My mind is also inside the puzzle. All you need is to fined the key and set me free. I knew that Kraven had that key and I was willing to give him my heart. I also should of thought about it before I told him that. **_

___**Chapter Nine **_

_** In the morning we all left. I went on ahead to get my army I brought together. When we got to Roseland plain, I was surprised to see my mom and dad in the front lines as if expecting me to be the first to be killed by them. But they were wrong, I was going to attack from the back. **_

_**The battle raged on around me as I turned on my Bio-Detonator. Blue flames licked at my arm as I let a ball of blue flame loose and it ploughed though anything that got in its way, but I programmed it just to kill the enemy. As I watched people fall and blood coming out of mouths, backs, and limbs I let loose another blast and this time it went even farther, all the way to the front lines and killed both mother and father, my parents where dead! Do to me and I got the sweet revenge I wanted for my entire life and I thanked everyone that helped me get here even if most of them died in the process of helping. I left the battle field bloodied and dirty and hoped for a shower when I got home. But I also realized that no one was going to be there when I got back to the place I once called home. **_

_** I was just entering the door when I heard someone in the bathroom, so I walked in and I saw my mom.**_

_** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I shouted. I THOUGH YOU DIED! I just lost it so bad I wanted to rip her from limb to limb and spray her blood all over the world. She looked at me and I thought she looked just like she did when she got killed back in November.**_

_**I am so losing it but I left her and went to look for Kraven and I found him in the Death dealer's hideout, sharpening a blade that was just about as tall as me. That is when I looked at my battle axe and I hoped that I could forget the day I got this axe and killed my mentor with it, chopped his head clear off, with blood spraying all over me from his dead body, then gutted him, yeah I know it is nasty and brutal but this is how I am when it comes to people teaching me crap. Then I looked at Kraven who was looking at me funny as I was in deep thought, about everything that happened to me over the past 200 hundred years. Blood, gore, every way of torture deep in my past and present like right now. I walked up to Kraven and told him that I needed to leave. Before I did I activated my Bio-detonator and made my aim right and killed him, "I'm sorry but your time is over" and I left saying the same damn words that I once said to Tomi before I killed him. Yes this was what I did I used people to get what I wanted and I get everything but doing this!. I am Seraphim and I think I will change my name to Rajack and it means terror above all, and it is true I am a terror, and I tend to stay that way. All I ever wanted was right here in my grasp. My mom was the next to die! And I intended it to happen, whether she was ready or not I was coming to get her and her fate was in my hands this time. And I was going to change it, she is going down to meet her creator, and she was not going to see it coming at all!**_

___**Chapter eleven **_

_** I snuck back "home" and I saw mom talking to someone on the phone I heard the entire conversation. And I knew what my mom was going to do. I was ready for anything she threw at me. It was a dark night and no one was around so I ran in to my moms house and tried but failed to kill her. I knew from this time on things would be very different between us. She now hated me, but I still don't know why. I didn't do anything to her, she hurt me really bad, and tried to kill me before. All I wanted was for her to forget what she did to me and be my mom again. She never would though. Vampires and werewolves don't get along. That means we will always be a war with each other, with a never happy ending. **_

_** I was alone. No one cared about what happened to me, I just wished something good would happen. The nights to come I knew where going to be restless, and quite. I was going to go back to my home town and think of all the good things that happened to me when I was human. Then I realized something, I'm not pure human anymore. I am a monster with powers no other ever had before. This is me and what may happen is up to fate.**_

_** Chapter twelve**_

_**My dreams took me to faraway places, places I knew I would never be able to visit. I just hopped that someday in my life I could be able to see some of the worlds wonders. But I also knew that I was on the edge for being killed. As I ran to the battlefield for today's next part of it, but I was also scarred and I was not looking forward to going to there because I knew that I would die. And if I did I would not be seen or heard again. I just hope that my mom would die! And it would be by my own hand. Lets say she would have a battleaxe between her shoulders, and a blast of my bio-detonator to her skull, one blast and she would be dead! Ha ha I should really do this and let her know I love her dearly, a good-bye kiss, of my poison just for her. **_

_**Chapter thirteen**_

_**I entered the tent that all the vampires used for battle dress and I hated getting ready with a lot more people I knew it was because I had scars from years and years of fighting and even a few from when I was pure human when I had surgery. But I knew that I should just do it. So I walked to my corner and sat down with some other boy that I didn't know, I thought he looked new and so I asked someone else "who is that" I asked Mia who was also getting ready, she was all ready wearing black leather pant with loop on the sides for weapons, a black shirt that looked one size too small, black boots, her hair was up in two black elastics. I thought she looked stunning, wearing all black and with her pale skin looked like someone brought her out of a book. "Idres" she said, and then continued to get ready to leave. **_

_** So I left her and walked back to where I was when I started. When I looked over at Idres I thought he looked like someone I once knew. I forgot that I was just about to kill my mother, this is something I had to do my mom is going to die! And I want to do it and I will, but I might ask for someone to help me, but I know that I can do it myself. **_

_**My outfit consisted of: red leather pants with black buckles on the sides for weapons, a red formfitting long sleeve shirt with a black metal plated vest on top, and my black steel toe, studded boots, everything I wore was all leather, but I was glad because I still had my wings. They broke through my shirt and everyone just stared at me "what are you looking at" I shouted at them, then they just left me alone. I walked though the tents' door and was greeted with a lot of shouting, all at me. I ran and took my place in the back of the lines. I activated my Bio-Detonator and I started to run, and I shot a big ball of blue flames right at my mom, and I hit dead and she fell, blood spurting from her head, fell down and screamed "MY DAUGHTER DID THIS!" then died. She was gone and I was free from her my shackles had finally broke. I asked for one of my commanders to kill me. "I won't do it Seraphim" said Markus. "you are keeping us together right now and if you die then what will we do we will all die. I looked at Markus and I realized something about him. He was tall with beautiful blond hair, icy blue eyes, like all vampires, wearing all black and a sword strapped across his back, bloodstained. He was beautiful anyways, even if he was a vampire, then I thought good and hard, he was one and so was I. **_

_** I never really thought about how I was going to die, and I think that Markus might help me for fill my goal, I want this world and I want it changed and I will make it fall good and hard. I entered the battle and I used my axe for close contact and my bio-detonator for times I couldn't get in to the mayhem. When I looked back I saw Markus pulling us back, we where retreating for the time being. Inside the tent I ran to where Markus was helping heal someone, a person I didn't even know. "Markus can I talk to you" I said. "yeah I'm coming" he told me. "Markus… I love you and I know you don't want to hear it but it is true, and I want you to accept me" I told him, and it is out now. " Rajack I feel the same for you to" Markus told me. I felt good after that, then I thought back to Kraven, and how he and I where good with each other, a cold blooded romance. I am always going to be a cold blooded killer. I was once an angel and I still had it in my body like with my wings, those will never go away. I make sure that I would still have them. A vampire angle that is what I am now. But I rather be a real angel and just one not a mixed creature, a mutant. I never want to be human again. This time I killed him too. Then I realized that I am a cold blooded killer. I know I am and this wont change. I was getting ready to go back on to the battlefield when someone stopped me, "what!" I yelled then turned around to see an identical person that looked like me. That scared me and I hope she doesn't have bloodlust like me, if she does then I have a problem. Just kill her. And so I got up from my seat at the table and walked out to the seen that was right in front of me. Then activated my bio-detonator to the target that was almost 100 yards from me, to the black bulls eye that taunted me, I let loose a blast so strong it went all the way through the target and kept on going I left, not caring where it hit and went to sleep on the hard ground. In the middle of the night I heard a sound that sounded like a bomb just went off, I looked out the tent window to see the enemy's camp on fire, but the fire was blue fire, my bio-detonator did its job! That is the best thing that could happen at the time, I started to laugh and everyone looked at me. I said " that is my fire, and that is stuff that cant be put out. It burns of all of eternity" and ran back to doing target practice. I had bought a scope for my bio-detonator so this time I made sure it was where I wanted it and faced the sky with it and let another blue burst of flame loose this one made a big blue moon in the sky, and it blinked twice then blew into a thousand blue lights and I screamed as loud as I could "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR" then the flames started to fall out of the sky and made fireworks as they fell. Humans would love this I thought. I am no human and I never will be. I saw Markus coming toward me I turned around and my battleaxe fell from its place under my sleeve of my coat and I swung it with one powerful blow I took his head clear off, blood, brains and what not fell to the ground. Blood spattered on to my face and I just looked at him and laughed and told him that is what he needed and I was not a whore they can just pass around to person to person. I ran I ran to the place I have been wanted to go to, a hill overlooking the field where hundreds or thousands died on today. Then up to the full moon, then thought to my parents. They are the only thing that I wanted to kill and I got to do that. They would be kinda upset with me but I don't care. If I was human I would say "I'm just fine on my own good Bye" then leave but now I can't. the full moon turned to half then disappeared behind cloud. If I could I would fly up to the moon and pluck it right out of the sky and take it back home with me. **_

_** This is my last chance I'm going to take it and run with it. I want to re-build the world, can I it is up to nature to give me the chance to do it. My only big dream I have is peace. **_

_** Chapter fourteen**_

_**What would you do if you where me? I would rather no say. I am a thing that would like to be set free, as if anyone would do that for me. of course no one would. So I will be alone and die alone, as if anyone would care? Of course no one would so I am going to die on the battlefield today. **_

_** I've started to think more in human terms and I am seeing things I never saw before in my life like: how people scream when they die, how butterflies make no noise when flying, what type of birds make what noise and more. It is just odd that I am thinking this way, I don't have a clue to why at all. I still think that everyone and thing have an inner-demon that rules your life. But I still don't fully know how far my powers can go. **_

_** I led my army to the plans and I saw that there where a whole lot less solders there then there where when we first began and I was fully glad of it.**_

_**Half way through it there was a loud cry of " RAJACK IS DEAD!" what the hell I was right here. Then I thought about the girl that I saw when I was practicing and thought she can be. And I never knew no more everything went black and blood red, I was out cold. **_

_** Chapter Fifteen **_

_** The battle was over and we won! I was so happy, but I saw a church up ahead to the road I was taking to see an old friend of mine there where black horses and a hearse in the yard and I wandered into the building, a coffin was on a table in the center of the room and people where crowed around it crying and saying things about me that if I could cry then I would. "I hate to brake this up but who died?" I said, then I looked in the coffin and was surprised to see someone that looked just like me laying there peacefully and with closed eyes. "it cant be" I whispered and I looked at all the other faces around me and someone in the crowd said "who are you? "I'm Rajack, and who is this" the priest said "we all thought it was you" "ok this I weird so I walked in on my own funeral " I then ran out of the church and off on to the long walk to the resting palace of my mom and dad. Like why am I going there when I hate them? I have no clue. When I got there a person what already at there headstone. "who are you" I asked "Mir" the man said and looked up. He had a beautiful face full of life with dark gray eyes and long wavy black hair. I then said "are you human?" "yes" Mir said. "who are you to them?" I said indicating to my mom and dad. "I happen to be there daughter's brother" Mir said still looking at me. "Do you know who I am?" I said. "no" he finished then walked away. "I'm there daughter" I said. He looked up and I saw a resemblance between us, the eyes, the way the face turned up when he smiled and other little things but one thing was that he was gorgeous much more beautiful than me . "You are Emily?" Mir said. "No I changed my name it is now Rajack" I said with a crooked smile. "Where have you been?" Mir said "on the battlefields and causing destruction where ever I go." I laughed. "Our sister died today" Mir told me. "Yeah I know that thank you." I said. **_

_**They call me masses of Destruction nowa days, and I earned that name. No-one came around me now, not since I killed my sister. I sometimes wished I didn't do it but in others I am glad. My world is going down and I wish it wouldn't, I want it to stay afloat in this battlefield of blood. **_

_** It was raining when I got back to my den, I brought Mir with me and he looked stunning in the moon light. I thought of our mom and dad and what they did to me. I once said that I would die happy, that my parents would learn to love me. I was so wrong it didn't turn out that way for me I died unhappy and a loner, and I know I will die that way again but this time for good and not have a care in the world about what these people will think of me after I die. Mir and I went inside and I told him where to put his stuff that he brought with him, "just put those in my room" I told him. When he came back out he looked at me then back outside where the full moon was hanging in the sky high above our heads. He came over and wrapped his arms around my stomach and laid his head on my head. "Look at the sky isn't it beautiful?" he asked me. "Yeah it is but not a beautiful as you" I finished then he turned me around and gently took me in his arms. Yeah I knew it was against the law to be in love with my own brother but I had a right to. I have been alone for so long I don't know if I will last to have another lover that I won't kill. **_

_** I thought a lot that night, about what might happen to me and my brother. I wanted to be free of this world and help the human world out. I was planning on remaking humans, I was going to find some demons and inject my blood in to them. I want to let my demon half loose and do what I have wanted to do for so long, make this world a happier place but I really don't know how to do it without help. **_

_** Most people would think me an evil being that didn't have a heart and soul. I do I just hid it deep in me. This is just how I am. I won't say that I am sorry for what I did; I just had to do it. This world is going down and I won't stop it. I will resurrect it and it will be a better place for all. Mir had ended up sleeping with me that night and I hoped he didn't mind. My guest room was a mess of old cloths and ripped wallpaper and blood all over the place with dirty needles and spoons. I'm glad that he came to me though I thought he was dead. Even when I was a kid I thought that I would never see him again, but I got to see him. I only wish I could trust him, I think everyone I know, knows I don't trust, all because of what happened to me as a kid and how I was treated. I will let that go and not live in the past like I have been good-bye past and hello future. **_

_** Mir was asleep and I was wide awake beside my brother and my best friend. I just remembered that I have to go to "work" in the morning I had better get to bed! I really don't want to. I told myself I would go back to be a horse trainer for a few more years then let the job go and find something else. I bet Mir knows I've been doing heroin behind his back. I only am because I want to die and let my life go to hell. Yeah I know I sound really Emo but it is true death is all I think about now, I only wear black now and my brother is rubbing off on me I'm taken to drinking and smoking along with my personal brand of heroin that you already know about. He is lucky that he is human and now I wish I was one too. This just isn't my life anymore; I want to be free so much it hurt to breath. I had an idea that just might work but I really don't know about the sources I will go to see and talk to.**_

_** I'm dying and I know it and I think Mir knows too and I hope he can help me. This world is so fucked up it is unbelievable, first I get told that I am a an angel then I am told that I have to save the world, and after that I got involved in shit that I shouldn't of got into. I also know that I am losing my mind and the only thing that can save me in heroin , it is my life and I know that it will kill me and I hope that I am able to quit and not go back, I also want to be human again it is the most important thing to me.**_

_** What if your parents got in to drugs? Would your parents be like what mine where like? My brother Mir was glad to see me but he knew something was going on in my life and inside my body right now, he didn't even say anything and I know why it all started when I was 13 years old a few of my friends had drug issues and they all wanted me to join them. I was an A student and was ahead of everyone in my class and I was supposed to graduate early but before I could I got captured and you all know my story from there on.**_

_** Chapter sixteen**_

_**I was discovering my past and I had always wanted to find my brother and he had found me instead and it didn't turnout well all we really need in this world is our demons that will tell us that it is time to die. My past was a lonely one and no one cared about me enough to help me with my problems. So overall look what happened. I am now in a position that I don't want to be in all because of my "friends" and family, but remember that there are people in this world that could kill me if they wanted to. **_

_** I still know that I am still discovering my past, it is a cruel and unpleasant thing that I don't like and I think that Mir knows that I don't want any part of this and I just want to be free and I hope that I get the chance to do so, enough of my life on with the story.**_

_**Chapter seventeen**_

"_**Mir it is time for me to go see you this afternoon" I shouted as I ran out the door. I had a massive headache and I really did not want to go deal with the horses that I would be working with, yeah I know I bet you all are wondering what a drug addict is doing with horses right? Well I will tell you I love horses even more then my brother, but less then heroin. My horses mean the world to me and I hope they will help me forget my past and only think of now not then. Do you think I could to it? Well I will tell you I think I could but Mir would have to help me get there first, my story so far is a mess of past events and things that might happen in the future. I still dream about being human. I hate myself and I think my parents are still out there and they are plotting to kill me. Yes I know I sound paranoid but it is true. Mir is the only person who can help me become a human again. Right now I am a half-bred, a mix between angel and vampire, my human bit disappeared when vampire blood infected my veins. I am once again sick of telling you that I have problems so lets forget that I have any and I hope that maybe I can find someone in this world to change me.**_

_** Masses of Destruction that is what I am, it follows me where ever I go and I know that I can't change that. Mir has helped me a lot but I think he is getting fed up with me, I wish I could tell him to go home, but I know that if I did I would ask to go with him. Just forget what I have told you please. **_

_** So you all know my story and I think that maybe I will live longer I hope, so maybe I can tell you more about my nice long life I have ahead of me. **_

_** THE END**_


End file.
